Shattered Requiem
by HanashiroMari
Summary: Fate is something you can never escape from. As the peace of balance swirls and distorts, what will Hakurei Reimu find in this new world?
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1- Perishable Beginning~

In a land known as Gensokyo, where even those as abandoned as black sheep can live together in harmony, a strangely ominous dark crow fluttered above the many houses below. As it flew, it coincidentally passed by a small, rather old shrine. This shrine was known as the Hakurei Shrine; the residence of its particular shrine maiden Hakurei Reimu.

The shrine maiden spoken of was comfortably sitting at the entrance to the run-down shrine, sipping her green tea while having a dozed off expression. The cherry blossom petals were peacefully drifting along the gentle wind gusts, but the tranquility was short-lived.

In an instant, a path was cleared from somewhere in the distance to the Hakurei Shrine, the petals being snapped out of the way. The sound of a stick hitting the hard ground occurred, and the shrine maiden Reimu opened her eyes to see the new figure that greeted her so abruptly.

"Well, if it isn't Marisa," Reimu said nonchalantly, closing her eyes after seeing the golden-haired girl wearing a witch's hat.

"Yo Reimu!" The supposed witch greeted a bit energetically, taking a glance at her surroundings. "Notice anything special today?"

"Apart from a book thief with a broomstick and witch clothes, nope." That was true.

"Oh come on! Look closer!"

The shrine maiden opened her eyes. "If it's a polished broomstick, I have better things to do."

"How'dya guess?"

Reimu sighed. "I doubt that you'd even polish your broomstick." That was true, once again.

Marisa replied with a mischievous grin. It seemed like her trademark expression, but once again, this was Marisa.

"What?" The shrine maiden asked after a few moments.

"I was just joking with the broomstick thing!" She waved it around, showing it's slightly worn-out appearance.

The atmosphere started to grow tense. It seemed like the magician knew that the shrine maiden knew, but she just tried to tease her for the fun of it.

"Then what'd you come here for?" Reimu asked sarcastically.

"How about you figure that out by yourself, ne~?"

The shrine maiden narrowed her dark eyes. "Is it a certain crow?"

"Wow, you sure are perceptive! To be honest, I haven't seen a certain crow for a long time!" The magician's voice was rather sarcastic.

That was true. For the past few days, the usual energy and liveliness that a 'certain news reporter' usually bought were gone. The newspapers these days were dull and weren't as good as the usual ones everyone was used to, even though several claimed that the paper was too 'exaggerated' before.

Reimu sighed once more, taking another long, thoughtful drink. Honestly, there was no trace of a 'certain crow', and no one found out where she was yet.

"Hey, come on and think about it! It's really strange, ne~! That girl rarely disappears, and now she's just gone!"

"Mmm, probably, but I don't really care much. She'll find her way out, and I doubt that she isn't writing about a sudden monster attack near that loony Moriya Shrine."

"What if it's a youkai trying to cause an incident?" Marisa asked, grinning sadistically.

"Tell me that after you have enough proof." Reimu retorted.

Suddenly, a gap with several red eyes literally opened next to Marisa, bending the very essence of reality itself. A pink parasol stuck out of the gap, but not before a girl about the same age as Reimu with shoulder-length dark hair was kicked out onto the ground.

"Ouch, you could've been gentler, Yukari," The girl with a camera said, wincing as she rubbed her head.

A tall, mature looking girl with a purple dress and beautiful long, fair hair walked out of the gap, swinging her parasol slightly. She smiled at the girl seductively. "Well, I'm so sorry. Would you like a kiss as your apology?" She approached her, but the girl quickly stood up and backed a few steps away from Yukari.

"No way," She said, looking around and suddenly giving a warm grin to Reimu. "Well, if it isn't the Hakurei shrine maiden! How nice it is to see you-"

"If you're looking for news, Aya, I don't have anything except the fact that a certain gap youkai appeared out of nowhere and bought you along with her." Reimu interrupted coolly, taking another elongated drink from her tea.

The tall, elegantly dressed girl was Yakumo Yukari, the youkai of boundaries. The girl with dark hair and a camera was Shameimaru Aya, the so-called news reporter of Gensokyo.

"So what happened between you two, anyway?" Marisa asked, apparently interested in the whole matter.

"You may find it hard to believe, but-" Aya stopped for emphasis. "I got transported into the other world!"

A few moments of silence passed. "So whadya do?" Marisa finally asked.

"I think the true question should be _how?_" Aya corrected. Almost immediately, the three girls turned to Yukari, who looked at them curiously.

"What?" She asked, bemused. "You can't think that _I_ did it, do you all?"

"If there's a girl that can practically do almost anything you can dream about, I can only think of this boundary youkai standing next to me," Reimu retorted, earning the admitted nods from Marisa and Aya.

"Well, I didn't. At least, _not really_."

"Whadya mean by that?"

"Well, it seems that when I was toying with my power out of pure boredom, I assure you," She added after noticing the mildly frightened looks on the two girls besides Reimu. "A fraction of my power was absorbed by a break in the other world. And then, it unexpectedly created a random gap in Gensokyo and absorbed one certain crow into the other world."

"How did a break of reality happen in the other world? I mean, the only one who can do that is _you_." Marisa pointed almost accusingly at Yukari, who grinned in an amused way.

"I've heard that in the other world, there's a country called Britain that houses quite a few wizards. They're basically the equivalents of magicians like you, Marisa, and they can probably cast a few spells strong enough to cause an incredibly minor rip in time-space."

"So they're as strong as me?" The blonde haired witch smirked, cracking her knuckles. "You've got to create another gap for me, Yukari; I haven't sparred in a while."

"Hold on a second," This time it was Aya who spoke. "They're not very, well, powerful."

"WHAT? How can't they be, they're WHATEVER-MAGICIANS-COUNTERPARTS!"

"I've got living proof in my brain," The crow reporter replied. "I've seen them practice spells, but their magic style is based more on an approach to perform daily life activities easier. It _does _involve combat, but they're nowhere near your normal spellcards."

Marisa pouted, disappointed. "Well that's boring. Whadya see?"

"Well, I can't tell you. Then it'll spoil the surprise for this week's issue of Bunbunmaru!"

"Do you really think they'll believe you?"

Aya shrugged. "Well, if they believe Yukari, I don't doubt that they'll believe this."

That was true.

_~Perishable Beginning, Observation of Parallel Worlds~_

_Hogwarts _

Harry opened his eyes. He was back at Hogwarts, along with Cedric. Panting for breath, he let go of the Triwizard Cup, which he found to be a Portkey, and turned around, staring at the dark sky for a few moments.

"Ugh," Cedric moaned, struggling to sit up as he almost spit onto the grass.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Well, if it wasn't for the fact that a dark-haired girl with a camera literally appeared out of nowhere and suddenly deflected a Killing Curse aimed at me with her bare hand, I'd be okay. Physically, though, I'm not too bad."

Harry chuckled, despite the tense atmosphere. "Well, you have to admit that it's not every day someone survives a Killing Curse with barely any effort."

"I wonder who that girl was, anyway…" Cedric mused to himself. Before they found an answer to their thoughts, a sudden feminine scream like Hermione's pierced the air.

"HARRY!"

_~Perishable Beginning, Observation of Parallel Worlds~_

_Death Eaters _

"AHHHHHH!"

The excruciating scream polluted the air as Voldemort stood above his victim, a helpless and barely alive Death Eater that twisted disturbingly on the ground.

"_Crucio_!" The pale, red-eyed man hissed, flicking his wand at the Death Eater and ignoring his yelps of pain. "_Crucio_! _Crucio_!"

"AHHH, FORGIVE ME MY LORD!" The Death Eater pleaded through his yells, his face soaked in sweat and blood.

"_CRUCIO_!" Voldemort screamed over his begging, and with one final shriek the Death Eater turned limp, lying on the ground merely as his soul left the place known as "Earth".

A hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips, likely an effect of venting almost all his anger away, the dark wizard turned around to face the various Death Eaters who were on the ground, bowing to their master as they shook horribly.

"I am very displeased at what I have seen this evening," The dark lord flicked his wand, sending out a powerful hex that shot into the distance and exploded, startling his already-terrified followers. Not only had they seen a female stranger deflect a Killing Curse effortlessly and knock out Lucius Malfoy for a few minutes with a simple punch to the face, but they had also seen Harry and that boy escape before their very own eyes and Voldemort torture a handful of his followers mercilessly. More of the experienced Death Eaters, however, knew this was to be expected, but they were still very taken back by the appearance of such a competent girl. "I have failed at my attempt to obliterate Harry Potter once more. Moreover, I have failed to kill a victim under my very own eyes"-A plump short man, Pettigrew, winced-"and have witnessed the arrival of a possible new enemy that is more than or equally as competent as Lucius Malfoy. Tell me, Lucius, why couldn't you defend yourself against a mere physical attack? Were you frozen in place, unable to move or cast any protective charms?"

A Death Eater with silvery-blonde hair winced. "M-my lord, I cast a Shield Charm, but there was wind pushing against it-"

"Wind?" Voldemort laughed cruelly. "Lucius, is your Shield Charm too weak to defend against a small gust of wind?"

"No, my lord, however, the wind was stronger than anything I had ever defended against before. When it broke, I tried to dodge her attack, but then I could feel wind trapping me on the spot. And then-"

"We all know what happened next," Voldemort snapped, making Lucius grimace and stare at the ground. He turned around, smiling his petrifying smile as he looked into the distance.

How interesting, he thought. A girl who can somehow direct wind to freely levitate, block curses, and negate charms. This day was surely interesting.

_~Perishable Beginning, Observation of Parallel Worlds~_

_END _

"Yo Reimu!" Marisa greeted the easy-going shrine maiden as she flew on her broom to the Hakurei Shrine. A whole five days had passed since the 'Tengu Disappearance and Reappearance' incident.

"Oh, good morning Marisa," Reimu replied absentmindedly, closing her eyes and waving her hands around in a sort of pattern. A long chain of words flowed out of her mouth, sounding similar to extremely fast Japanese chanting. Then, the remaining gusts of wind in the area gathered in front of the Hakurei Shrine and swirled together, until all that could be seen were two large fields moving around a wooden dummy that Reimu had placed there previously.

"Wow!" Marisa commented, landing on the roof of the shrine with a thud and jumping down. "What kind of spellcard is that?"

"Binding Border," Reimu replied smoothly, tapping her sealing needle onto the edge of the fields and negating them. "I'm trying to improve their range, but so far it's only improved by 2%."

"Well, it looks pretty big."

"If I'm facing multiple opponents, it's not going to be much."

"But wasn't this spellcard made just to bind one opponent?"

"Then I'll be making an improved version," Reimu announced. "Binding Border Version 2."

"Oh, I don't think you'll be doing that," a sudden voice said from nowhere. The two girls sighed, as they knew who was talking to them.

"You can come out now, Yukari," Reimu said as the female youkai appeared from another gap she had created.

"My my, is that how you greet newcomers?" Yukari smiled playfully, balancing her parasol on the ground while half of her body was still in the gap. As usual, she still looked the same as she always did; complete with elegant gold hair and a rather seductive figure.

"Quit it, old lady. And whadya mean by what you said?" Marisa shot back.

Yukari flinched at being called an old lady, but nevertheless still regained her teasing attitude. "I've just paid a visit to the future, and what I've seen was very…interesting." She smiled, this time a bit darkly, and in a flash closed the distance between Reimu and her.

"Hey, back off," Marisa yelled, jumping onto her broomstick and glaring at Yukari threateningly. It wasn't every day that Yukari suddenly approached someone so darkly.

Ignoring Marisa's outbursts, Yukari stroked Reimu's chin, who cringed but otherwise remained composed.

"Tell me, Hakurei child," Yukari began. "Would you like to pay a small visit to another land?"

Reimu raised her eyebrows. "Oh? What do you mean?"

A crinkled newspaper was thrown behind Reimu from another gap that Yukari opened a few seconds ago. Instinctively, she caught the piece of paper flawlessly and opened it.

"Just a sheet of Bunbunmaru newspaper again," She stated bluntly, throwing the paper away. Another gap opened in space, absorbing the newspaper and throwing it back at Reimu, who dodged it like it was a lethal projectile.

"Are you sure?" Yukari asked, catching the newspaper in her parasol. "It's about the 'Tengu Disappearance and Reappearance' incident, except with much more detail."

"I already read it," The shrine maiden replied, catching Yukari slightly off-guard. "Just about her deflecting this danmaku bullet with her hand that was apparently going to kill this 'amazingly handsome boy' and punching this guy that tried to attack her in the face."

"What would you say if I told you that this 'amazingly handsome boy' was actually Cedric Diggory, a wizard that was participating in an annual wizard tournament known as the 'Triwizard Tournament' in the other world, and that the item they were supposed to collect in the final round of the tournament was actually a magical item that transferred a famous wizard known for surviving this particular danmaku bullet, Harry Potter, and Cedric Diggory into another place that was currently occupied by Lord Voldemort, an extremely powerful wizard known for being adept at the casting of this danmaku bullet, and the person who was infamous for trying to murder Harry Potter's parents?"

A few moments of unbelievable silence passed. "That's stupid. Why would they have a tournament like that?" Reimu finally said, sighing as she tapped the ground with her sealing needle.

"They didn't actually intend for it to be that way," Yukari admitted, shrugging. "Apparently one of Harry's new teachers was actually a follower of Lord Voldemort, and tried to redeem himself by trying to kill Harry by cursing the item in the final round. He died in the end, unfortunately." She started to describe the past events that ended up in this, starting from when Harry Potter enrolled into Hogwarts and saved the Philosopher's Stone from a professor that was possessed by Lord Voldemort, and then when he discovered the Chamber of Secrets and killed the basilisk; the creature that was petrifying several students in Hogwarts. Then she described how Harry Potter discovered his godfather Sirius Black, who was also a prisoner at Azkaban; the wizard prison, and how his new professor was actually a close friend of his late father and Sirius Black and was secretly a werewolf. The two listened intently through the whole mesmerizing explanation, occasionally popping up with a few questions.

"This is beginning to sound more and more like a cliché book story," Marisa commented loudly after Yukari finished explaining, making the boundary youkai start to giggle.

"What?" The two human friends asked at the same time, to which Yukari couldn't help but burst out laughing, clutching her stomach all the way through.

"O-o-oh, it's no-nothing," Yukari gasped, somehow managing to trip and fall out of her gap. "Nothing at a-all."

"Well, how do you expect us to believe you when you're crying and giggling like that?" Marisa demanded.

"Can we just get back to the point?" The sound of a solid hitting the ground occurred, and when Yukari and Marisa looked up they could see two Ying-Yang orbs floating around Reimu, a frown evident on her face. Both of them somehow gulped unconsciously. They knew that when Reimu was serious, survival was very slim for anyone who managed to anger her to that extent.

Yukari cleared her voice. "Yes yes, the point," She closed her parasol and threw it above her head, a gap appearing and absorbing it before disappearing. She sat down on another gap that she conjured a few seconds ago, the handle of her parasol appearing an inch above the new gap. "The point is that, since Aya had appeared during the time Voldemort had tried to kill Cedric Diggory and displayed her out-of-this-world abilities, it's certain that Voldemort will try to find out more about Aya's species and origin." She closed her eyes, gesturing towards nowhere in particular. "I believe you can understand the conclusion without me explaining."

"So you mean…" Marisa widened her eyes. "That Voldy-guy could find out about Gensokyo? The last thing we need are even more humans finding out about us."

The whole point about Gensokyo and the Great Barrier was to hide themselves from the outside world. If more humans found out about Gensokyo, then soon the whole other world would find out and try to get their hands on Gensokyo's residents. Then, they would probably be made 'weapons' if they found out about their abilities.

Reimu nodded in agreement. "If he finds out about our existence and tells the whole human population on his world about us, I doubt that they would just ignore it."

"Exactly." Yukari clapped her hands together. "That is why I would be wanting to enlist the Hakurei Shrine Maiden's help. Of course, you may come too." She glanced towards Marisa, who started looking excited at the chance to beat up her counterparts.

"One question though." Reimu raised her sealing needle. "Since this whole entire thing is partially your fault, why don't you just solve it by tweaking the boundaries?"

"Why do you think I never tweaked the boundaries of the charm Eirin put on the true moon to avoid all the fighting? And above all that, why do you think I never used my power to just find out instantly who the real criminals were?" Yukari grinned wryly. "It's because I like being amused and surprised. No one can live without a bit of fun, eh? And since you're the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, you're supposed to be the one who solve incidents."

"Well, it's also my duty to decide if I want to or not." Reimu retorted.

"Well, in this case, do you really want to just sit back and watch about more than three million humans invade Gensokyo?"

Reimu sighed, apparently defeated. "Alright, I'll do it. One more question, though."

"Yes?" Yukari asked.

"Why can't we just wait for the humans to come to Gensokyo, and then drive them out? We'll have an advantage with our knowledge and experience of our territory."

"Well, would you rather want Gensokyo to be wrecked by a war, or another planet to be wrecked?" The youkai smiled cunningly, as if she had already seen the outcome.

"She's got a point, you know," Marisa admitted. "I sure as hell wouldn't want Gensokyo to be destroyed by some stupid little humans."

"Alright," Reimu sighed, brushing her sleeve. "God, now I wish Aya never got to the other world."

"Here you go," Yukari said, opening up a gap about ten times larger than Reimu herself. "You'll get to the other world in a few seconds. And, oh yes, if you don't mind, I'll be restricting your power levels a bit once you get there."

"What?" Marisa cried. "You mean, I can't use Master Spark anymore?"

"Yes and no," Yukari replied. "I just want to make sure that you don't wreck the other world to the point of mass destruction. I mean, no one knows how much hidden power the Hakurei shrine maiden has." She sighed at Reimu, who frowned and dispelled her Ying-Yang Orbs. "Well, if you all will be willing not to destroy a whole entire city completely, I won't restrict your powers that much then."

"Ok ok," Marisa said, pouting. "Just give me Master Spark back!"

"And Fantasy Seal," Reimu added. "I'll never know when I'll need it."

"Alright," Yukari finally said, sighing wearily. "I don't believe that you two will need anything, as you will be informed of what you need once you arrive there."

"Are we going to be teachers?" Marisa asked.

"Well, you shall find the answer," Yukari replied, smiling. "Unfortunately, I cannot go as I am to stop anyone who is foolish enough to help the humans."

The two girls nodded to each other, and one by one they stepped into the gap. Little did they know, however, a crow had spotted them and was currently flying to the Palace of the Earth Spirits.

The crow flew to a young girl with short, purple hair and a strange red eye placed on her shirt. It made a few strange sounds, and soon flew away. The girl sighed, and sat down on her seat while balancing a cup of tea on her lap.

"So it has begun," She murmured. "The great incident that will repeat endlessly in history, a repeating of a mere series of novels."


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2-Conflicting Wishes~

As soon as Reimu had stepped into the gap, a certain wind god was surveying the lands below her.

"Goodness gracious," Yasaka Kanako, the goddess of sky, commented distastefully as she watched Yukari walk into the gap and seal it shut. "What are those petty little humans planning? It seems quite hurried, to be honest."

A green-haired girl was floating behind the goddess, holding a sealing needle similar to Reimu's. "It seems that the Hakurei shrine maiden and that magician have gone to the other world to resolve an incident, Yasaka-sama."

"Well, why would they do that?" Kanako asked the girl, her eyebrows raised. "Are they trying to get more faith from the humans there, Sanae?"

The green-haired girl was in fact Kochiya Sanae, the 'shrine maiden' of the Moriya Shrine. "I don't think so, Yasaka-sama. I've heard that this incident is related to the 'Tengu Disappearance and Reappearance'."

Kanako smirked. "That crow? Well, I don't think it's anything to get jealous about; dodging a danmaku bullet isn't hard at all. If they're trying to get a taste of fame, I doubt they'll succeed."

"I think they said something about going to Britain," Sanae mused honestly.

"Britain? That puny country on the other world? Why are they going there, out of all places? I don't think it'll be that great of a vacation."

"I'm not all-knowing, Yasaka-sama," Sanae replied. "That was all I heard."

"Well, if Yukari's involved I don't think it'll be an easy incident," Kanako said, closing her eyes and snorting. "Let's just observe the following events. I'm actually a bit interested in this matter."

"Yes Yasaka-sama."

_~Conflicting Wishes, Observation of Parallel Worlds~_

_Palace of the Earth Spirits _

"Satori-sama!"

A girl with long, dark hair followed by another with red plaits ran towards the girl with short purple hair, grinning almost stupidly as she embraced her warmly.

"Oh, Okuu," The purple haired girl said bluntly as the dark haired girl let go of her. "Are there any problems?"

"Well, not really," The girl nicknamed 'Okuu' said. "Just that I saw that blue haired god talking with that frog shrine maiden about where that Hakurei girl and that magician went."

Komeiji Satori, the girl with purple hair and the 'third eye', laughed softly. "Ufufu," She began. "So they're interested as well? This exceeds my previous expectations. Good work, Utsuho."

Reiuji Utsuho, the hell raven of the Palace of the Earth Spirits. It was said that she possessed the ability of nuclear fusion as a result of fusing with a Yatagarasu, but whether she really did have this formidable power or not was to be confirmed by those who fought her.

"Oh, really?" Utsuho asked, apparently confused but still ecstatic that she was praised. "Thank you, Satori-sama!" She turned to the girl with red plaits and smirked triumphantly. "Look Rin, I got praised by Satori-sama first!"

"Oh, okay," The girl with red plaits said ignorantly, making Utsuho pout. "What did you bring us here for, Satori-sama?"

The girl with red plaits was Kaenbyou Rin, the kasha of the Palace of the Earth Spirits. Her job was to carry corpses to the Hell of Blazing Fires, and it was said that she was good friends with Utsuho.

Satori cleared her voice. "I bought you two here to inform you of the details and background to the 'Tengu Disappearance and Reappearance' incident." She took a deep breath, and began to smoothly explain the basis of wizards, the other world, and Triwizard Tournament without any second of hesitation. After a few minutes, she finished and glanced at the two.

"Alright, any questions?" As usual, Okuu had her hand up first.

"Um," The hell raven began. "Well, so basically a wizard is like Marisa, right?"

"Right."

"So, why is it so bad if they find out about Gensokyo?"

Rin sighed. "Okuu, weren't you listening? She said-"

"I think I can explain, Orin." Satori interrupted.

"Oh, sorry Satori-sama!" Rin apologized, blushing.

"Well, Okuu, if they find out about Gensokyo then they'll eventually tell the whole other world about it. And I don't believe that they'll let such a large-scale discovery go unnoticed." Satori explained.

"Um, so they might invade us?"

"Yes."

Utsuho gasped. "Then we should try to stop them!"

"That's exactly what Hakurei Reimu and Kirisame Marisa are currently attempting to accomplish."

Rin frowned, her face scrunched in concentration. "So how are we supposed to help?"

"Right now, since those two have possibly entered the other world by now, I don't doubt they'll get the job done. All we shall do, just in case, is to drive back any intruders who are idiotic enough to set foot on Gensokyo."

"So basically, we just beat up people who don't know?" Utsuho asked.

"That's a vaguely rough description, but yes." Satori answered, smiling.

_~Conflicting Wishes, Observation of Parallel Worlds~_

_Hogsmeade_

"Ouch," Marisa complained as she fell onto the hard ground flat on her face. Rubbing her painfully aching head, she sat up and looked around her. Sure enough, she was clearly in a different place, far different from the usual places she saw in Gensokyo. There were many thatched houses and shops, but snow was covering most of them.

"You woke up," Reimu said, interrupting Marisa's thoughts. She was standing up, looking around while gripping her sealing needle tightly in case of emergency.

"Where do you think this is?" Marisa asked tiredly, groaning as she stood up and brushed a bit of dust off from her broomstick.

"Don't know," Reimu answered calmly, ignoring the stares of a few people wearing weird robe-like clothing and hats walking around. "At least, I think we're in the other world."

"You are in the only all-wizarding village in Britain; Hogsmeade," Yukari's voice echoed from their surroundings, startling the two briefly.

"Oi oi!" Marisa yelped. "Don't go scaring us like that, Yukari!"

Yukari's giggles echoed repeatedly, until Reimu sighed and pinned her sealing needle onto the snow-covered ground. Almost instantly, Yukari popped out of nowhere with her parasol, gently floating down until she hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Well, that wasn't the kindest way to welcome a guest," She teased, holding her parasol above her head to shield from the snow flurries.

"An old lady youkai freak like you deserves that!" Marisa argued, causing Yukari to unconsciously release some of her terrifying atmosphere. One passing by could've sworn that the temperature increased by several degrees.

"How kind of you, dear Marisa," Yukari said, smiling darkly and causing Marisa to shudder. "I'll have to remember how to be as compassionate towards others as you!"

"Cut it out, Yukari," Reimu said, in a tone that sounded like a threat. "Where do we go, anyway?"

Yukari smirked at Reimu. "What shall we do, indeed…"

"Don't tell me you got us here without a decent plan," Reimu said, sighing. "The Yukari I knew plans better than 90% of all the people I know."

"I'll take that as a compliment, shall I?"

"You're just trying to stray away from the subject. Are you really clueless about this whole thing?"

Yukari clapped her hands together, laughing gently. "Of course not, dear Hakurei descendant. Learn how to take a joke, please."

Marisa frowned impatiently. "Can we just hurry up already? It's pretty damn cold out here."

"Yes, of course," Yukari replied. "Go down to the Three Broomsticks Inn, it's just around the corner. There, you'll meet someone who'll provide you with a satisfactory amount of money and explain about the wizarding community around you. You'll have to try to fit in, so please listen as intensively as possible."

"So, I guess you've already predicted all of this?"

Yukari smirked. "What do you think, my dear child?" And with the opening of a final gap, she waved good-bye to the two and left, the many red eyes polluting the dark fabric disappearing from this world.

Marisa sighed, after a few moments of dumbfounded silence. "Well, I guess we go to this whatever-broomsticks-inn now."

Reimu nodded silently. "At least we'll get warm. I'm not that comfortable right now."

When they made it to the inn, they were met by a large crowd of people, all seated and chattering loudly about whatever interesting gossip topics there were. Then, when they closed the door shut behind them, the talking immediately stopped. All of the strangely-dressed supposed 'wizards and witches' stared at Reimu and Marisa with looks of surprise and curiosity.

"Uh, any good ideas Reimu?" Marisa whispered nervously to the shrine maiden, who glanced at the inside of the inn without any sign of terror or fear.

"Seems like these wizards have never seen people with our clothing before. Just stay calm. For now, let's find a table." She replied quietly and quickly to Marisa before walking to an empty table she had spotted as she was observing the inn. As they sat down and made themselves comfortable, a few moments of awkward peace passed before the loud and rapid conversing began again. As Reimu closed her eyes, she could hear several occasional comments about Marisa and herself.

"Foreigners!"

"Is that blonde-haired girl a witch?"

"What kind of fashion is that?"

"Looks Asian."

It was to be expected, she told herself. After all, this place wasn't Gensokyo. It was another dimension.

Suddenly, loud footsteps could be heard nearby. Opening her eyes, Reimu saw, to her surprise, a tall woman with wavy strands of hair and an attractive face.

"Drinks?" She asked.

"Uh, what's the usual?" Marisa asked, attempting to pretend to be a casual new customer.

"Butterbeer's usually the popular one." The woman replied, a hint of a frown appearing in her face for a moment.

"Uh, then… Butterbeer for two." Marisa ordered.

"Alright," The woman said, hurrying to the back of the inn. Then, after a few minutes, she came back with two large mugs of a foaming hot caramel-like liquid.

"That'll be four sickles, please," The woman announced, holding out her hand for the money.

"Uh…what?" The two asked at the same time.

"FOUR SICKLES, please," The woman repeated impatiently.

"I can arrange that, Rosmerta," a sudden, elderly-like voice said out of nowhere.

The woman turned around to see who had talked to her, and gasped.

"D-Dumbledore?" She stammered.

A tall old man with silver hair and a rather long beard smiled oddly at the lady. He reached in his blue robes and handed four small coins to Rosmerta, the landlady of the Three Broomsticks Inn.

"Consider it my treat today, young ladies," He said to Reimu and Marisa after Rosmerta had walked away blabbering under her breath, who both thanked him quietly as he took a seat at their table.

"So, who are you?" Marisa asked candidly.

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," The man replied, his eyes twinkling with youthful brilliance despite his own age. "Pleased to be acquaintances."

"Isn't that the school Yukari was talking about?"

"Ah, so you are the ones Yukari sent," He murmured, surprising Reimu and Marisa.

"You know Yukari?" Marisa asked, her eyes wide.

"Ah, so Yukari has not informed you of me?" Dumbledore asked wistfully, although his tone seemed to imply that he already knew the answer. "Well, to sum everything up, I am an old friend of the youkai you know as Yakumo Yukari. She has visited me recently via her power of boundaries, and this week or so she told me about a candidate for a new professor. Though I never would have expected it to be two young girls…"

"Wait, so you know about Gensokyo?" Marisa asked. "Geez, Yukari's breaking the rules, even though she's the one telling us to go and fight."

"When I get back, the first thing I'll do is beat up Yukari," Reimu muttered, although Dumbledore clearly heard this and started to laugh.

"Yes, it seems that Yukari is breaking the rules," He admitted. "Though she_ has_ been helping Hogwarts prosper earnestly these days."

"Okay, onto the point," Reimu announced. "What did she say about us being professors at your school?"

"Well, Reimu-dono, I'm in desperate need of a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, and if I don't have a suitable candidate soon then the Ministry of Magic will send in one of their officials. I asked Yukari if she had any ideas, and although she herself declined she said that two highly capable magicians would be gladly willing to take on the role."

"That Yukari," Marisa muttered. "Got everything planned out, doesn't she?"

"Two questions, though," Reimu began calmly, raising her hand. "What's Defence against the Dark Arts?"

"DADA, of Defence against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore replied. "is a class at Hogwarts. It is meant to teach students how to protect themselves against dark magic."

"Dark magic?" Marisa asked. "Is it basically curses and stuff?"

"Yes," Dumbledore answered. "A rather bleak description, but yes."

"Another question," Reimu continued. "What's the Ministry of Magic?"

"The Ministry of Magic is similar to a government, except it's made to enforce and preserve magical laws. Nearly each country has one, I might say myself."

"So," Reimu said. "You want us to be professors?"

"Well, I suppose, but it seems that Yukari's decision really caught me off-guard. I mean, you two don't seem nearly as experienced as any of the other professors at Hogwarts, and you don't really have any special traits from as far as I can see…" Dumbledore replied uneasily. "No offense was meant, though."

Marisa smirked, cracking her knuckles. "Trust me; we've fought people ranging from ice fairies to vampires to gods, and we've won every single battle." Somewhere inside him, Dumbledore gulped nervously.

"You've fought gods?" He asked, just to be certain that his ears weren't deceiving him.

"Yep, two."

Despite his unintentional fear, Dumbledore smiled his smile. "Well, now I can see why Yukari suggested you two. But, I wonder how you two are going to both be professors…"

"I'll be the teacher," Reimu announced.

"And I'll be the teacher's assistant!" Marisa said, a bit too loudly.

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle. "Well well, this year will surely be an interesting one…"

After they finished their butterbeer, (which Marisa commented to be 'BETTER THAN SAKE!') Dumbledore got them rooms at the Three Broomsticks Inn and left for Hogwarts, telling them to be there by tomorrow. Before he left, he also asked the two whether their students would be needing books, and the two replied almost instantly, "Why do they need books?"

Marisa jumped onto her bed, sighing as she stretched. "Looks like we'll be professors now. Gosh, Yukari really gave a lot of work to do. First we have to save Gensokyo from that Lord Voldy-guy, and now we have to teach kids how to defend themselves."

"I don't think the Voldy-guy will be that much of a problem," Reimu said. "The issue today is that we're going to have to plan for our classes now."

Marisa smirked rather brutally. "Danmaku battles?"

"Of course," Reimu replied, a hint of a smile playing at her lips as she fell onto her bed.

_~Conflicting Wishes, Observation of Parallel Worlds~_

_Death Eaters_

"So you say you need help from Gensokyo?"

A group of Death Eaters were gathered in Malfoy Manor, along with their master Lord Voldemort. They had been discussing about what the dark haired 'news reporter' girl had been, until a burst of water broke one of the windows and a blue haired girl floating in mid-air entered the room.

Several of the Death Eaters whipped out their wands at once, pointing towards the girl cautiously in case they needed to kill another person that night. Unexpectedly, she merely smirked at the lot of them, and turned to ask their master a strange question.

Lord Voldemort held absolutely no trace of anger or fear, but he had a feeling of triumphant excitement as he stared at the newcomer facing him confidently. Here was another new girl who had the same terrifying atmosphere as the dark haired girl, the same eminence of frightening raw power.

"What is Gensokyo?" He asked calmly, with a hint of cruelty in his tone. The girl stopped smirking and sighed, staring at the man as if disappointed.

"You're trying to find out about Shameimaru Aya and you still haven't found out Gensokyo? I've greatly overestimated you guys, or maybe I should say, a bunch of idiots no better than Reiuji Utsuho."

The Death Eaters all glowered and hissed angrily, sparks flying out of a few wands. Ignoring them, the girl continued to stare at Lord Voldemort, who smiled internally at the thought of having a new, powerful ally.

"So, is Gensokyo this Shameimaru Aya's homeland?" He asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you guys about its existence," the girl replied. "But I will tell you that I am a deity from Gensokyo."

The dark ecstasy in Lord Voldemort grew even more when he realized that this girl was a _god_. "So, why have you come here, deity from Gensokyo?"

"I wanted to collect some more faith," She replied. "Faith powers a god. Gods power the laws. Laws power reality. It's a very simple process, in all truth."

"That's very…interesting."

"So how about it?" The girl spread her arms. "I'll lend you my power, and you and your lackeys can gather more followers for me. Deal or no deal?"

The cruel happiness in Lord Voldemort exploded. His expression turned into a blunt smile of pure evil. "Of course."

The girl nodded approvingly, smirking her smirk once again as she crossed her arms. "Alright. My name's Yasaka Kanako. What about you?"

"I am…" He stopped, his smile turning into a smirk. "I am the greatest wizard of all, Lord Voldemort."


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3-Trials and Pain~

The next day, the sun was shining. The birds were singing, and the wind was blowing merrily. And two Gensokyo residents were sleeping merrily on their beds.

As Marisa's loud snores pierced the air, a kick was sent at Reimu. Groaning, the shrine maiden clutched her stomach and sat up, looking around for her attacker.

"So you finally woke up," Yukari said, startling Reimu. The tall youkai was sitting at the edge of an open window, balancing her parasol on her shoulder.

"Why'd you kick me?" Reimu asked, sighing as she rubbed her stomach. Aside from her boundary manipulation, Yukari's kicks were formidable.

"It was the only suitable way to wake a lazy shrine maiden like you up," Yukari replied, smirking teasingly.

Still groaning, the Hakurei shrine maiden looked around. She was in a room that was unfamiliar to her, and she was sleeping on a weird bed next to Marisa. Then, she remembered what had happened last night.

"Oh my god," She exclaimed, realizing where she had to go today. "What time do I have to get there?"

"You still have plenty of time left, but I'd suggest that you wake Marisa up first," Yukari answered, shrugging as she opened a gap behind her. "You do know where Hogwarts is, don't you?"

"That old headmaster told me already," Reimu replied.

"Oh, alright," Yukari slid backwards, falling out of the room. "Good day to you two." The sound of her gap closing echoed a few seconds later, making Reimu sighed once more.

Dumbledore had already told her where Hogwarts was, so all she had to do was fly there. After she finished changing into her usual shrine maiden clothing she went downstairs to order breakfast for the two of them using a bit of the money she had been given from the headmaster. As she walked back to her room she noticed that there was a newspaper at the entrance of the door. Picking it up, she walked into the room and slammed the breakfast tray onto the table, unfolding the newspaper and staring at the contents.

Reimu was grateful that she asked Keine to teach her language lessons, since if she didn't she wouldn't be able to understand a word in this newspaper. The headline was about some guy named Harry Potter, though then she realized that it was the same person Yukari had explained to her about.

After finishing the paper, which was particularly full of gossip and rumors that she thought to be useless, Reimu tossed it away, grumbling something similar to "trash". She gripped Marisa's broomstick hard in her hand as she hit Marisa's forehead with the handle, stopping the loud aggravating snores. The magician woke up, wincing and rubbing her forehead, and glared with pained eyes at Reimu.

"Why'd you have to hit me?" She asked innocently, to which Reimu replied by beginning with a pitiful sigh.

"You wouldn't wake up," Reimu answered coldly, taking one of the bowls of savory porridge off the breakfast tray and scooping up a spoonful. It was cold, but it still tasted like the zousui she ate at home. Thinking about zousui made her feel strangely yet sadly nostalgic, but she brushed the thoughts away and continued to eat while Marisa changed her pajamas.

After Marisa finished eating her porridge and taking large gulps from a cup of 'pumpkin juice', the two walked downstairs and out of the inn. Marisa had luckily remembered to bring two scarves that somehow fit in her hat, so the two weren't as cold as before as they walked out into the bitter flurries.

"Why can't we just fly now?" Marisa asked, waving her broomstick impatiently.

"We should try to hide our powers as long as others are around," Reimu replied. "It seems like the wizards in this area can only fly using broomsticks or something called 'Apparition'. Either way, we don't know who we can trust in this place, so let's just fly when we get out of here."

"You _do _have a point," The magician mumbled as they walked out of the small village called Hogsmeade. "But can't I just fly right now?"

"Sure," Reimu replied, taking a deep breath. "Do whatever you want." She jumped up, but instead of falling down she kept floating in midair. As if on cue, Marisa simultaneously jumped onto her broom and, with a sudden burst of energy, flew away. Reimu had already taken flight and the two were now flying side-to-side, occasionally glancing at their surroundings.

After the flight, Reimu found herself at the window of an office. Cautiously, she knocked on the window. The curtains pulled apart, and soon Dumbledore's somnolent face could be seen.

"Reimu? Marisa? How did you two get here so quickly?" Dumbledore was honestly quite perplexed by how fast the two new professors had arrived at Hogwarts without magic, and he doubted that a worn-out broom like Marisa's could've flown that quickly. Sighing, he pushed the thoughts out of his mind. After all, they were the ones who had fought _gods_ and won.

"Oh, sorry," Reimu apologized. "Are we too early?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, you two are just on time. The ministry official is coming soon, so be prepared."

"So she's going to interview us?" Marisa asked, sighing. "Honestly, why can't we just have some peace and quiet?"

_~Trials and Pain, Observation of Parallel Worlds~_

_Ministry of Magic, Minister's Office_

Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, walked up the set of stairs to the Minister for Magic's office, a haughty smirk set upon her plump feminine face. She had been fitted by the Minister for Magic as the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and she relished the fact that with the power the Ministry had presented her, the students and professors at Hogwarts had no absolute influence over her, leaving her free to torment them as cruelly and magnificently as she pleased.

As she pushed open the large door, she came face-to-face with Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister for Magic. He looked rather weary, and his eyes were lined with tiredness. For a moment, he looked like he was day-dreaming, but then he snapped back, rather hurriedly, as Dolores stamped her foot against the ground of his office. Hard.

"O-oh, good day Umbridge," He stammered, organizing a large stack of files scattered across his desk.

"Good day to you as well, Fudge," Umbridge replied in her usual sickly sweet voice.

Fudge cleared his voice thickly. "Well, as you know, you will be keeping an eye on the Hogwarts staff, particularly on the headmaster, as I believe you have been informed. We _were _going to allow you to fill in for the post of DADA professor, but it seems that, due to unpredictable circumstances, Dumbledore has already found one suitable for the job. I trust that you will go to meet and interview this candidate."

"Yes, of course," Umbridge said almost immediately with a smile. "If this professor is inept, it'll considerably boost our chances of getting Dumbledore out of office, though our chances are already considerable with the entire Ministry on him." _And _my_ chances of getting a promotion are considerable_, she thought smugly.

Sometime later, Umbridge had safely arrived at Hogwarts, conceitedly glancing at the rogue castle before entering with a pompous air of supremacy. Dumbledore would surely get fired this year, she thought with pure glee as she walked up the stairs delicately, careful not to fall and dirty her clothes.

As she entered the headmaster's office, she sighed and looked around. As usual, Dumbledore was smiling his despicably disgusting smile, which she thought to be crude for such an old man like him.

After he greeted her, she took a whiff of the strange school air and frowned. "I have gone through the trouble of coming all the way to this little wizardry school just to greet your Defence against the Dark Arts professor, and I have yet to see him."

"Her," Dumbledore corrected, mildly surprising the Ministry official. "And there are two." He turned nimbly, only to reveal two little girls sitting at his large desk, one with dark hair and the other with blonde hair and a witch's hat.

Umbridge was dumbfounded, utterly dumbfounded. Why were two girls that were both about 13 years old sitting at the headmaster's desk? The fact that he didn't seem utterly perturbed enough by them startled her even more.

"Who are these little children?" She demanded, pointing a shaking finger at the two. They stopped chatting and drinking tea when Umbridge yelled out, and turned to stare at her.

"Well if it isn't the Ministry official," The blonde haired girl commented, grinning wildly at Umbridge and waving a hand. "Good afternoon, miss."

"Why, they are the new DADA professors," Dumbledore answered calmly. "May I introduce Hakurei Reimu and Kirisame Marisa?"

Umbridge widened her eyes to the point that they looked like they would burst. The names certainly didn't sound English at all, but more… Asian?

"I'm Hakurei Reimu, and I'm the DADA teacher," Reimu introduced, adding a single sugar cube to her tea.

"And I'm Kirisame Marisa!" Marisa said, her grin now about ten times wider. "The teacher's helper!"

"So…" Umbridge hesitated. "You're allowing mere children to take the roles of professors at Hogwarts?"

"Of course, they're much more powerful than you think." Dumbledore's tone was sincere and honest, but Umbridge was too busy struggling to get her mind straight to listen. Here were two foreign children, obviously too inexperienced to be candidates for professors, that Dumbledore had serenely accepted as teachers to teach students proper magic? They didn't even look like they had graduated from whatever magic school they had come from, and the fact that Dumbledore had even thought they were competent enough made her think that he was out of his mind.

"Do they have wands?" Umbridge asked, finally regaining her usual composure. She was sure that the blonde haired child, Kiri-whatever-she-was-called, had a wand, since she had a broomstick next to her and was wearing clothes similar to witch attire.

"Nope," Marisa replied before Dumbledore could. "Just Hakk-"

"Shut up," Reimu hissed, stomping on Marisa's foot firmly and making her wince before she could finish talking.

A few minutes of silence passed before Umbridge stifled a loud giggle. These inexperienced Asian children possessed no magic items, excluding the broomstick since it looked so worn-out, and Dumbledore actually expected them to teach? This year would be easy, she thought finally. With the Ministry practically watching Dumbledore's every move and these stupid little girls as professors, she would get promoted in no time.

"How old are you two?" Umbridge asked in the voice that she used when talking with children, which Reimu and Marisa didn't seem to take too well to.

"We're both 14," Reimu replied with a hint of annoyance. "And we're not as bad as you think, you know."

Quite taken aback by this tiny girl's reply, she nevertheless spoke with the same dignity she used as always. "They'll manage. Are they only staying for a year as always?"

"Yes, but we shall see if they are good enough to stay for more days." Dumbledore smiled, leading Umbridge out the door. "Good day to you, Umbridge. You're as positive as always."

"Good day to you, Dumbledore. You're as…_unique _as always, I see." With that, she left the office, and when out of the rugged castle found herself almost bursting with joy.

"Well, she's gullible," Marisa commented a few minutes later, when they were sure that Umbridge was outside of the school. "The same like Utsuho and Cirno, eh?"

"I actually miss Cirno now," Reimu mused to herself. "Good days, those times…"

"Cirno?" Dumbledore inquired, as he had been listening to the two girls' conversation.

"She's one of the ice fairies we fought," Marisa answered promptly, smirking a bit. "She was strong as a fairy, but her power over cold weather was pretty weak when we got a taste of it."

"She could control cold weather?" The headmaster was now beginning to feel nervous, as wizards/witches could only manipulate weather via highly complex spells. Even he found it rather laborious.

"Yeah, but it's nothing to be proud of," Reimu answered, pouring herself yet another cup of tea. "I could control weather too, if I wanted. Just call down one of those storm gods into my body, and it'll be easy."

Dumbledore gulped, even though the two girls didn't seem to notice. "You can call down gods into your body?"

"Yeah," Reimu said nonchalantly, taking a long drink from her cup. "Can't all shrine maidens do that?"

"Sanae couldn't really do that," Marisa piped in. "She could only do miracle stuff."

"She could still manipulate weather, just not in the same way as me."

The headmaster then realized that these two were highly formidable magicians. Even wizards like Lord Voldemort or him couldn't call down gods into their bodies to borrow their powers, let alone perform incredible miracles. If he ever fought one-on-one with any of these two, he was sure that he would be defeated easily in less than a minute.

"Well, would you like to learn more about our magic style?" He asked.

"Nope, we already have plans," The two replied almost simultaneously, making Dumbledore chuckle before taking a sip of tea.

_~Trials and Pain, Observation of Parallel Worlds~_

_Death Eaters_

"N-no, please forgive me…!"

The shopkeeper was practically begging, even though he knew pleading wouldn't help at all. His wife's body laid on the ground in front of him, fresh blood pouring from several sharp knife-like wounds painted across her corpse. His two daughters were also dead, piled next to his wife with lifeless eyes.

The blue-haired goddess stood in front of him, a frown stitched onto her face. She sighed, and turned her head to glance at the crowd of Death Eaters behind her, with Lord Voldemort heading the group.

"Want me to kill him?" Kanako asked, pointing to the shopkeeper who was already wounded in several places.

"Yes," Lord Voldemort replied coldly, flicking his wand at the shopkeeper and immobilizing him with a quick spell. "Do it quickly."

Sighing, Kanako looked back at the shopkeeper and smirked. "Today's your lucky day, boy! You get to eat anything you want, live without dying, and speak without crying in Heaven!" She closed her eyes as hundreds of glowing knife-like projectiles appeared in front of her, and in milliseconds the store and its residents were quickly destroyed.

The Death Eaters shuddered at the frightening aura the goddess, 'Kanako', let out when she attacked. It was one thing to see a dozen people killed quickly in front of their eyes. It was another to see a girl summon thunder and an unrelenting rain storm with a snap of her fingers and destroy about ten villages in duration of five seconds. This shopkeeper was an unlucky Muggle whose shop was at the very edge of a small town placed atop a hill that was, unfortunately, the goddess's 11th village K.O.

"Suwako, clean the mess up," Kanako said almost lazily, staring at the mass destruction beneath her as she flew. "Oi, Suwako?"

The sound of glass cracking could be heard as a small girl suddenly appeared from nowhere. She had a rather odd frog-like hat that a few of the braver Death Eaters dared to snicker at, and with her frog-patterned blue dress it was rather obvious who she was, well, at least for those who came from Gensokyo.

It was Moriya Suwako, the goddess of the Moriya Shrine.

"Sanae's making sukiyaki for dinner~!" The blonde-haired girl said with a childish, bubbly voice, one that surprised many of the Death Eaters, including Lord Voldemort. He couldn't believe, out all of the things (gibberish could've been more accurate, he thought as he silently gritted his teeth) that he was forced to believe the past few days, that this young girl was actually a goddess like Kanako.

Kanako nodded approvingly with a smirk. "Sukiyaki sounds good; warm and appetizing." She turned to glance at the surprised Death Eaters. "What? Never had Japanese cuisine?"

A tall woman with straggly, thick dark hair laughed arrogantly as if being amused. "Japanese cuisine? Those bits of fishy, raw meat? Who would want to eat those plates of food?"

The woman with a cruel, almost mad expression yet the usual beautiful traits was Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most devoted and sadistic Death Eaters many knew and feared.

Kanako frowned at Bellatrix, along with Suwako. The atmosphere grew tense in a few moments, and it was clear that no one would want to get involved in this matter.

"Well, what about those savory meat pies?" Kanako retorted, leering. "To be brutally honest, British cuisine is much too heavy for my taste, whereas Japanese cuisine is light, delicious, and worth the laborious effort."

"What did you just say?" The female Death Eater hissed, whipping out her wand threateningly. She seemed to have forgotten that the person she was threatening was a god who destroyed several villages in seconds.

"Now now, Bellatrix," Lord Voldemort said in his usual bone-chilling voice, causing Bellatrix to quickly draw her wand back. "We wouldn't want to anger our guests, would we?"

"Ah," Bellatrix hesitated before completely veiling her wand and bowing to the dark wizard's commanding presence, even though it was nothing compared to Kanako's previous aura. "Yes my lord."

"I apologize for the commotion, Miss Kanako," He said to the blue haired goddess, momentarily glancing at Suwako. "And Miss…"

"Suwako," Kanako answered promptly. "She's the former god of my shrine."

The man with snake-like eyes the color of shimmering blood raised an eyebrow. "Oh? So you were the one who defeated her?"

The goddess smirked as she nodded. She had underestimated this man's wit and sharpness, even though his danmaku skill was barely worthy of praise. She had learned, from slowly examining this opposite world, that their magic style and spells were much weaker than the usual spellcards those at Gensokyo used. Hell, Marisa's Master Spark could probably even wipe out a whole platoon of fifty of these 'wizards'.

Nostalgically, she sighed and looked up at the sky. I have to admit, Kanako thought with a smile, that I've been missing those two for a bit. If they found out she was part of this incident, though, they would probably reduce her to nothing but blood and bones.

_~Trials and Pain, Observation of Parallel Worlds~_

_The Burrow_

"Oh, the owls!"

Mrs. Weasley's exclaim immediately caused Harry, Ron, and Hermione to look up from their breakfast. Sure enough, a few owls could be seen in the distance, small letters attached to their legs.

When they got to the rim of the window, the Hogwarts students quickly unlatched the letters from them and unfolded them. Inside were the usual things; the list of requirements for the rest of the new school year and the other customary papers.

Unexpectedly, it seemed that both Ron and Hermione had gotten prefect badges. Harry, however, was more concentrated on his wonders about the new DADA professor.

"It doesn't seem that there are any books for DADA," Harry commented, shocking both Ron and Hermione, who had both been too immersed in their prefect badges to look at the papers.

"My god, you're right!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise. "Just 'a fit, agile body'!"

Ron groaned. "I bet that the new professor's going to be bonkers, just like that Lockhart twit."

Little did they know, a certain black-white witch was eavesdropping on them from her broom, smirking as she flew away. They didn't know a thing about what they were going to face tomorrow.

_~Trials and Pain, Observation of Parallel Worlds~_

_END_

The next day, Reimu and Marisa had their share of breakfast before they walked down to prepare themselves for the 'Sorting'. Dumbledore had explained that when first year students arrived at Hogwarts on their first day, they were sorted into houses for the rest of the school term. This was apparently a usual ceremonial event every day, though it didn't sound too interesting to the two young professors.

"Houses and sorting, blah blah…" Marisa mumbled. "As long as we teach classes, I don't really care much about that stuff."

"I guess you could," Reimu said, seating herself at the table just as the students had begun to arrive. It was laden with various plates of food, ranging from cream of mushroom soups to every meat pie you could practically imagine. Of course, even though this was the usual food for Hogwarts staff and students, Reimu and Marisa had never tasted British food before, so they were quite a bit surprised by the many varieties and smells.

"Wow," Marisa said quietly, practically drooling all over her food. "I can't wait to eat." Sighing, Reimu could nothing but face palm herself.

After Dumbledore had introduced Dolores Umbridge, who was apparently the Hogwarts High Inquisitor and could impose Educational Decrees on Hogwarts, he started to introduce the new DADA professors.

"I'm Hakurei Reimu, please call me Reimu," Reimu introduced without a moment of hesitation, ignoring the 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor's' snickers.

"I'm Kirisame Marisa, an ordinary magi-" Her introduction was interrupted, however, when Reimu literally punched her in the face without looking. She fell to the ground, causing a bit of gasps from the students and staff watching.

"Please excuse my assistant," Reimu said calmly, gingerly sitting down once again. Her eyes were still closed. Even though it would probably cause rumors and dislike about Marisa and her, she still couldn't let Marisa reveal that she was a magician from a different world. "Obviously, we're both Japanese, and our 'magic style' is in all ways different from wizardry. However, we'll try our best to teach you, since we're sure that we can fulfill your expectations."

With that, she opened her eyes and started to eat, ignoring the few moments of indifferent silence that passed. Soon, fortunately, the chatter began once again, although the main topic was now about the new DADA professors.

The next day, Reimu and Marisa were preparing for their next class. They had heard from the staff's talk that Umbridge would be watching and reporting their performance to the Ministry, but it didn't matter that much to them. After all, if they were so concentrated in impressing an official watching, how would they be able to teach the students anything?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the room, but not before much conversation with the fourth years about their DADA class with the two new professors. Though, the fourth years, including Ginny and her friends, could only burst out laughing and tell them to experience the class themselves.

"Hmph," Marisa snorted, her face dark from yesterday's experience. Aside from her abilities, Reimu's punches were quite formidable as well.

Reimu sighed like a mother would when she was trying to comfort a child. "Ok, I'm sorry Marisa. I just didn't want you to reveal your identity to everyone in that school. I mean, who knows who we can trust?"

After a few moments, Marisa burst out laughing. "I'm just joking, Reimu! It was pretty fun in all truth, despite the blunt pain." She rubbed her cheek, grinning.

"That's good," Reimu said, smiling. Even though it was exasperating to put up with, that side of Marisa did make her feel better.

With that, the two walked out of their office to meet the many fifth year students.

"Good morning," Reimu said. "As you know, we're the new DADA professors, Hakurei Reimu and Kirisame Marisa. I won't be teaching you all our magic style, but I will be teaching you many techniques that are useful for combat. In order to master these techniques, though, you all will need high physical and mental capabilities, which is what we will be developing for the next few more classes. Also, I would prefer that you wouldn't tell any students that haven't had a taste of my classes yet about what you have been learning, or else you'll be facing my wrath." A few of the students snickered, making Reimu raise an eyebrow. "Despite my young age, I'm sure that you all will eventually learn that I have considerable power and talent after going through your punishments." This shut them up.

"You won't be getting any written tests or exams," She continued. "And you won't need your wands most of the time. All you'll need is a fit body and a sophisticated mind, which, as I said before, we will be developing thoroughly over the next classes."

"No magic?" A Slytherin boy called out from his seat, standing up. "So we won't be learning any magic? Then what are we going to do, exercise every day?" His voice had a hint of sarcasm as the other Slytherin fifth years at his table nodded in agreement.

"Yes," Reimu answered, to his surprise and anger.

"But the whole point of this school is to learn magic! The whole point of students being here is to learn magic!" As he shouted, he pounded his fist against the table, causing it to tremble.

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Reimu sighed. Many of the students in this class were shocked by the fact that they wouldn't be learning any new spells as well, excluding Umbridge since she wasn't a student and was smirking gleefully. She would just have to take this matter into the offensive.

"Alright then," She finally said. "How about you-no, how about all of the Slytherin fifth years agreeing with this foolish boy, come up here and attack me with any offensive spell you know? It'll display the difference between the skills of a person who's trained seriously in order to get stronger and the many show-offs who have no actual experience in combat." As expected, nearly all of the Slytherin fifth years stood up and walked to Reimu, surrounding her.

"Oi Reimu, are you sure about this?" Marisa asked quietly, her voice slightly nervous and shaken. "These are a lot of opponents."

"Don't worry," The DADA professor replied, staring at the many students whipping out their wands. "Their wands can only shoot out a single spell at a time, from what I heard. Besides, there's a reason why I'm called the strongest in Gensokyo." She smirked, motioning for the fifth years to attack her. "Start now."

The many Slytherins shouted out weird incantations, different colored spells flying out of their wands. As expected, the spells were very thin and not even comparable to Patchouli's weaker spells, and they couldn't be guided at will. She didn't even have to move a meter as she dodged all of them at once before pulling out her sealing needle and tapping it onto the ground, turning all of the spells into sand. After a millisecond, they all reconstructed and shot at the many Slytherin fifth years, who all screamed in fright and tried to run. Tapping her needle once again, the spells turned into sand again, merely dropping to the ground.

As the Slytherin fifth years trudged back to their seat in shock, every single resident excluding Reimu and Marisa gaped at the new DADA professor with literally wide open jaws.

"This is why you have to have peerless physical and mental capabilities," Reimu explained like a mentor. "If you don't, you won't be able to have the speed and power to properly overwhelm your opponent in a fight, especially if that fight is a life-or-death situation. Your class work for the rest of today's class is to run five laps around the school, without magic or a broomstick. If you don't finish, that'll be your homework. I want to see all of you out and about in five minutes, so go." She ushered the many dumbfounded students out of the room, including Umbridge.

"Where'd you learn that new skill?" Marisa asked with a smirk after everyone was outside.

"From a certain alien princess," Reimu replied, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4-Bloody Mary~

Vampires.

The monsters that all from the other world have known and feared, even though it is only a fruitless legend. In their world, at least.

In Gensokyo, where common sense does not apply to its residents, vampires are also known and feared as one of the strongest species. Their bloody appetite isn't just a rumor either, but their personalities are certainly… versatile.

The large, red European-style mansion one might encounter on a random night is known throughout Gensokyo as the 'Scarlet Devil Mansion', the home of its particular owner known as the 'Scarlet Devil' Remilia Scarlet.

At a rather elegant table placed at the balcony, this blue haired vampire girl was sitting merrily while sipping a cup of tea. She looked rather young, to be brutally honest, but was in fact a 500-year old vampire.

"How is the tea, my lady?" The silver haired maid asked. She was Izayoi Sakuya, the skillful head maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. As the head maid, she was, of course, in charge of the large number of maids and was obedient to even the most selfish and demanding commands her masters gave her. It was quite a pitiful job, in all truth, and when one is deemed a head maid there is little free time for them, considering their duties.

"Better," Remilia answered with a smirk, taking a macaron cookie from the many stuffed into the basket placed in the middle of the lacy table. "How's _that _thing going?"

Recently, the stubborn and egotistical Remilia had proposed a new project that had to be completed no matter what. It had happened when she had overheard the shrine maiden and the magician's conversation with Yukari. Jealous and seemingly curious, she insisted on Patchouli Knowledge, the magician of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and Sakuya helping her accomplish a trip to 'Britain', as her mind was bubbling with excitement and lust for a sight of the other world's 'wizardry'. Furthermore, she had heard about the many puddings and meat pies that you could find there, and as the maids and cooks had never heard of them and thus, could not reconstruct them, her desperate yearning only increased even more.

"Miss Patchouli says as this is possibly dimensional travel, we cannot use the rocket anymore." Sakuya replied calmly, pouring another cup of hot tea.

"Why? We have the materials." Remilia pouted.

"It's because our power source, that shrine maiden Hakurei Reimu, is currently in the other dimension. Furthermore, there is no other shrine maiden that is willing to help us, excluding Kochiya Sanae since her whereabouts are currently unknown."

"What about that substitute shrine maiden, Baisetsu Ume?" Remilia asked. Ever since Reimu had disappeared for the last few weeks, a temporary shrine maiden was recruited for the positition of the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, and the only one willing to was Baisetsu Ume, a human training as a student under Hakurei Reimu. Although her skill was barely even comparable to Reimu's, it was still enough to beat fairies like Cirno with relative ease.

"She says she'll do it, under one condition." Sakuya replied.

"What is it?"

"A spar. She says there haven't been enough incidents to fully train her…'muscles'."

Remilia smirked. Asking a vampire to a spar was like asking for death personally. "It's a deal. Where is she?"

"Talking to Chi-I mean, Hong Meiling. It seems they're getting along rather well."

"Then get her out to the field."

A few minutes later, Remilia was standing confidently on the field a good several meters away from a rather tall girl with long, sleek pink hair and dark fuchsia eyes. A multi-colored bandana was wrapped around her head rather messily in an odd form, but what stood out most about her was the sealing needle she held in her hand. It was as long and wooden as any old sealing needle, but violets were tied upon it in a criss-cross pattern, cascading to the very tip with a strange grace.

"So you're Baisetsu Ume," Remilia snorted, raising her wings. "Spellcard battle, no time limit, all right? You don't look very strong, though."

Ume said nothing, her eyes observing Remilia calmly. Somehow, this seemed to annoy the vampire even more, to the point that she took flight before Sakuya announced the start of the battle.

"Mistress! The battle hasn't started yet!" Sakuya's shouts were drowned out, however, as the whole atmosphere was polluted in red light for a few moments. When they all regained their vision, Remilia had already sent a fierce, unrelenting wave of danmaku towards Ume, the glowing crimson bullets homing in towards the tall pink-haired girl. Without a sound, Ume dodged the bullets, her movements swift and agile to the point that the naked eye could barely track her. She quickly took flight as well, raising her sealing needle as she elegantly closed the distance between the Scarlet Devil and her.

Wonder Sign "Traveler of the East".

An overwhelming barrage of thick green, blue, and turquoise danmaku erupted from the substitute shrine maiden, criss-crossing each other as they approached Remilia with praiseworthy speed. Snorting, the vampire merely dodged each wave of danmaku with barely any effort, her eyes titled in scorn.

"Is this all you got?" Remilia mocked haughtily. "No wonder you're not even comparable to Reimu!"

Ume raised her eyebrows as she flew towards Remilia quickly, apparently aiming for a pointblank physical attack. The vampire merely smirked, as she was known for possessing the strength of an oni, and a physical hit from a normal human wouldn't hurt at all. She flew towards the shrine maiden as well, but instead of colliding with each other, the shrine maiden disappeared in that instant. Scowling, Remilia looked around for her, only to hear the shout of a desperate head maid.

"Mistress, above you!"

Remilia quickly titled her head, only to meet the smile of a self-assured Ume flying about ten meters above her, a huge mana concentration focused at the tip of her sealing needle.

Love Sign "Master Spark".

A vast beam of pure magical energy burst out of her sealing needle, erupting towards the Scarlet Devil. It lasted for a full second before disappearing, a rather large crater now evident in the middle of the field. Before Ume could cheer in victory, though, an enormous red spear crackling like bloody lightning appeared and stroke her clean on the back, sending her to the ground.

Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir".

Remilia smiled triumphantly as she flew above her disarmed opponent, banishing her spellcard and descending gently to the ground. It was only then that Ume woke up, wincing as she rubbed the spots where she was hit the most painfully as she stared at Remilia Scarlet.

"Well, it's your victory," Ume admitted with a mild sigh as Sakuya ran over to her mistress.

"Are you all right, mistress?" Sakuya asked worriedly, though Remilia brushed her help away.

"I'm fine," The vampire snorted. "It was an easy win, after all. You're not bad at danmaku, though."

Ume nodded with a slight smile. "I'll take that as a compliment, shall I?"

_~Bloody Mary, Observation of Parallel Worlds~_

_Hogwarts_

"Come on, run faster," Reimu said as she urged a panting Hermione to speed up. So far, there were only a few who had finished the early training sprints in a satisfactory amount of time, while the rest were evidently too slow and lacking endurance.

"Sides-hurt-ouch," Hermione muttered as she forced her body to move with much effort. So far, the distance between the ones behind Hermione and the ones in front of her was rather…large.

"I guess I'll run too," Marisa said playfully, running down to the end of the line with the same average speed as the others. In a few moments, though, she was sprinting like no one ever sprinted before, her golden hair trailing behind her as she quickly passed Hermione and the others in a few seconds. At this rate, she would probably be giving Shameimaru Aya a run for her money, though that, Reimu noted mentally, was virtually impossible.

"That's the result of training and hard work," Reimu said to the fifth-years, several minutes after they had all finished running. "If you keep exercising daily, you'll grow to be fast and strong like how Marisa was when she ran, even though her speed is one of her innate abilities."

"What does strength have to do with speed?" A Gryffindor piped up, sweat beading his eyebrow.

"Well, speed comes from your legs," Reimu explained. "Strong legs let you run faster and better, but you're not all developed to that point quite yet…" She trailed off as a few students glared at her ruefully.

"So how does this help develop our _minds_?" The Slytherin who had spoken up angrily last class, Draco Malfoy, asked with a sneer. Apparently he still hadn't learnt his lesson. "What happened to our mental capability training, then?"

"Well that's a good question," Reimu answered. "Since Mr. Malfoy asked so happily, part of your homework for tonight will be to figure out the patterns I'll be assigning you." She tugged Marisa away from view and quickly jotted down several problems on a piece of parchment paper.

"Marisa, make enough copies for the whole class," Reimu whispered, handing the paper to the smirking magician. In moments, there was a fresh stack of parchment papers in Reimu's clutches. She heaved them to the table, handing one to each student along with Marisa's help. "The rest of your homework will be running across the Hogwarts castle for one lap, but if all of you don't look thinner and stronger by tomorrow, you might be getting a personal training lesson from Marisa and me." With that, the fifth years walked out, a few mumbling and grumbling in confusion about their patterns homework.

"What kind of homework was it exactly, ne~?" Marisa asked mischievously.

"Danmaku patterns, fairy-class," Reimu replied, snickering.

Their lively conversation, however, was interrupted by Umbridge clearing her voice and stomping her feet on the ground. The haughty Ministry official almost leered at the two professors as she spoke.

"I'll be coming to the next few classes, just to make sure that you two teach lessons that are palliative and Ministry-approvable," Umbridge emphasized arrogantly. "I also had a question for you two…_professors_."

"Yes?" Reimu asked, her tone now lazy and carefree.

"Even though you've been training the students by running and exercising, you two haven't really trained, have _you_?" Umbridge drawled, a smirk stitched on her face.

Marisa sighed. "Reimu's just that type. She's too lazy to trai-ow!" She was quickly interrupted, though, by a certain shrine maiden firmly stepping on her foot.

Umbridge giggled gleefully as she watched the two professors argue loudly. "So, even though you're teaching the students to train, you've never trained seriously like how you're training the students? How can you expect a Ministry official to believe that the results would be satisfactory, when you two haven't even trained and are trying to teach the students something you've never done before?"

"Like I said, Reimu's too-ow!" Marisa winced as she was, once again, disrupted by Reimu once again. As the strongest Hakurei Shrine Maiden of Paradise, her physical abilities were not to be underestimated, let alone her true powers as the strongestin all of Gensokyo.

"Even though we haven't really trained that much, I assure you that we are both truly talented and skilled professors," Reimu explained calmly as she help her grip on Marisa's foot. "If you want, I could show you a preview of our next class tomorrow."

"Sorry, but I have other things to do besides watching two child professors discuss how they're going to make their students exercise the next class," Umbridge replied in her usual disgustingly sweet tone. "Such as, business with the Ministry and catching the _notorious_ criminal Sirius Black." With that, she walked out of the room haughtily, leaving the two professors to their own deeds.

"She reminds me of…of…" Marisa frowned. "I can't think of any youkai in Gensokyo that she reminds me of, except the fact that she's as gullible and brainless as Cirno."

"That's true," Reimu nodded, sighing as she poured herself a nice, hot cup of green tea. She had asked Dumbledore to buy green tea for her, since there were no such tea bags in Hogsmeade or the kitchen.

"I still can't believe that she had the nerve to threaten us about your Kanayamahiko skill!" Marisa exclaimed, pounding her fist against the table as she accepted a cup of green tea from Reimu, the nostalgic smell wafting about the room. They still couldn't get the memory of the incident with Umbridge a few days right after their first class with the fifth years out of their heads, even with all the planning and danmaku spars they had to keep their skills in shape.

It had been a long, tiring conversation with the ministry official about how 'legal' her 'spell' was, and occasionally Umbridge had even implied threateningly to accuse them and send them to a wizard jail called 'Azkaban' or whatever it was called if they didn't explain to her about the concept and basics about her 'spell'. She had explained there wasn't usually a spell that could turn several hexes into sand, and if it was 'dark magic' she would have to inform the Ministry immediately about it. The two professors merely shooed her away out of annoyance, and she left rather indignantly, as if her pride was wounded, which, the two recalled, it probably was.

Reimu did nothing but nod in agreement, the warm sunlight seeping from the windows into their office. "So, are we really going to show them a true spellcard battle tomorrow?"

Marisa smirked as she nodded back. "I'm not going to hold back with Master Spark-!"

"Don't blame me if we get fired because a mountain just got obliterated," Reimu sighed lazily, sipping her tea once more before laying on the kotatsu they had asked Dumbledore to buy for them along with the green tea. "I really missed these…"

_~Bloody Mary, Observation of Parallel Worlds~_

_Death Eaters_

"So," Kanako said as she sipped a cup of tea, glancing at the many Death Eaters seated at the long table from her position. "I've wanted to say something about your petty little humans' so-called missions."

"Speak up," Lord Voldemort said in his usual, disturbingly soft voice.

The sky goddess cleared her throat. "So basically, you wizards can use magic, and pure-bloods are people who come from entirely magical families." The dark wizard nodded in agreement, prompting Kanako to continue. "Half-bloods are, well, half-bloods, and muggle-borns are wizards who were born to normal muggle parents?" Once again, the wizard nodded, along with a few more smug nods from several Death Eaters at the table.

"So why," The goddess stopped, trying to find the right words. "Are you trying to kill muggle-born wizards/witches? Are you all just that prejudiced?" Her words made almost the entire residing Death Eaters glare at her as if offended, while Lord Voldemort merely smirked as he patted his snack, Nagini, who seemed to take a liking to Suwako's hat. The earth goddess, in return, shuddered like a fearful child and moved closer to Kanako.

"You may call it an unreasonable prejudice," Lord Voldemort replied coolly. "But I believe you do not forget the pact. You will follow my orders, and I will provide you with faith."

Kanako frowned. "How about trying to rephrase that last bit, since I didn't really say I'd follow all of your orders. I only said I'd lend you my power, but you had to give me followers. I'm actually uncomfortable with killing humans, though, since that lowers the amount of possible faith I could've gotten in the future."

Suwako nodded in agreement. "And you guys kill frogs too!"

Bellatrix laughed cruelly. "Those are merely animals that are at our disposal. We can use them to our benefit for potions and brews! They should be happy to be so useful to us wizards."

Suwako's face darkened. "So you're just saying that frogs are just tools?"

Bellatrix laughed once more, though this time a bit nervously upon realizing the bewildering aura seething out of Suwako. "Of course! We can use them for magic, food, and many other things! Why aren't they tools?"

Suwako's voice lowered to a deathly whisper, making Bellatrix gulp upon realizing her foolish mistake. "Hey, can I kill you?"

"Suwako!" Kanako snapped at the fellow goddess, making her withdraw her frightening aura. "This isn't the best time to be saving frogs!"

"…sorry."

The blue haired goddess turned back to face Lord Voldemort. "So, what are your plans for killing this 'Harry Potter'?"

The dark wizard smirked. "I was hoping you'd get to that."

_~Bloody Mary, Observation of Parallel Worlds~_

_Scarlet Devil Mansion _

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

In the corner of a large dark, stone cold room, a figure with a petite feminine stature and shoulder-length blonde hair smiled and laughed in a hysterical tone as she stroked the wall she was talking to, a wide corrupted smile stitched onto her face. Most oddly enough, a pair of black 'wings' were attached to her back, each wing arranged with crystals each a color of the rainbow.

This girl was indeed one of the most destructive vampires in Gensokyo, known as Flandre Scarlet. Because of her immense power and mental instability, though, she was locked up by her own sister Remilia Scarlet in the empty basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, forbidden to go out and about Gensokyo.

In said basement, several torn and broken toys were scattered messily across the floor, while a rather large bed with ripped white sheets was placed in the opposite corner of the room. A small food tray with plates of untouched western-style breakfast was also in the room, but it was ignored completely by the 495 year old vampire.

"Of course, it's Flandre, _right~_?"

The wall "said" nothing in return, making the girl giggle uncontrollably.

"Ah, mister mirror's just too embarrassed. It's alright, I'll be _gentle_~~."

The girl's crimson eyes widened as she touched the hard wall. "Ufu."

In moments, a crack could be evidently seen in the wall, while Flandre was pulling a tattered pillow off her bed and onto the ground dispersed with rugged toys.

"Does mister bear like pillows~?" Flandre asked a huge torn plushy teddy bear. "I like pillows, and I like _blood_~~~. I wonder if _Sakuya-chan_ will have any blood for tea." She giggled once again as she rested close to the bear on her pillow, waiting impatiently for the maid to come down.

The sound of someone walking down the stairs could be heard. _Tip. Tap. Tip._ In moments, the huge door was latched open, a metallic groan echoing in the vast space of the basement as the elegant silver-haired maid walked in calmly, holding a tray filled with a cup of red tea and plates of snacks.

"Good afternoon, Sakuya-chan~~~!" The young, fair haired vampire quickly sat up from her resting place, staring at the maid with an ample grin.  
>Moments of silence passed before the maid merely placed the tray down in front of Flandre. She took a glance at the gash in the wall, and sighed.<p>

"Miss Flandre, what will we do about this wall now?" Sakuya mused to the girl in a gentle, warm voice. She knew that to keep the young vampire calm, she would have to act as motherly as possible, and it had been so daily it was like a routinely habit.

Flandre smiled. "Have majou-chan fix it!" 'Majou-chan' was Flandre's official nickname for Patchouli Knowledge, the knowledgeable magician of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Sakuya merely sighed once more. It was true that Patchouli could easily fix the broken wall with one of her elemental spells, but since she was focusing so much of her magical power on 'that' it would be hard to persuade her to do it. "Sorry, but majou-chan is a little…sleepy today. She's not feeling…_well_."

"Well, get onee-chan to do it!" Flandre almost pouted.

"Miss Flandre, you can't get Mistress Remilia to do it!" Sakuya all but scolded softly. "You know she's very tired today, don't you?"

"But…" The young vampire looked at the ground, shuffling her feet uncomfortably. "Alright."

The maid managed a smile at Flandre. Despite how much power she possessed, it was still hard to understand that when she acted so childish and kind. "Thank you." With that, she quickly left the room, latching the door once again with a heavy clatter.

After a few moments of eerie silence, the vampire looked up, traces of forgotten tears evident on her face despite the absolute darkness in the room. "Now, I see, mister mirror. I'm the worst of them all. Everybody hates me. Maybe I should…" She glanced at the iron door with a dark smile. "Maybe I should just go away!"

With a clenching of her childlike fist, two things happened. 1) The door exploded, and 2) A vampire was on the loose.

A particularly disastrous vampire, one might say.

_~Bloody Mary, Observation of Parallel Worlds~_

_END _

The next day in Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to their DADA class, talking and chatting about their DADA homework.

"I didn't get one bit of it!" Ron exclaimed in frustration. "It was all gibberish, if you ask me."

"It was _excellent_!" Hermione retorted, her eyes literally dazzling into space. "Brilliant, even. It was all about logic and wits, not just magic or creatures of some sort. I'm starting to like these professors, even if they are only about our age."

"Yeah, but do they have experience?" Harry asked. He had also bombed his homework. "If they're only fourteen or such, they must have loads less experience than Aurors or Dumbledore."

"Blimey, no one can be as experienced as Dumbledore!" Ron blurted out. "He's like, what, 200 years old?"

"Probably more than that," Harry piped in.

"Oh, will you two shut up," Hermione snapped. "Of course no one's as experienced as someone centuries old, what would you expect?"

When they got to the DADA room, they got to their seats quickly as Umbridge arrived, loudly walking into the room as the students quieted down. The two professors Reimu and Marisa looked up at the pompous ministry official with cool eyes, apparently still having the memory of that incident clear in their minds.

"Now, this should be a normal and harmless lesson, I believe?" The ministry official said stridently as she took a seat at the corner of the room. "Unlike the past few three with a two headed man, a brainwashing book author, and a _werewolf_. I do hope that all of these silly little children know there is no need for DADA this year, as a certain dark wizard is clearly still dead."

Many shouts and arguments erupted almost instantly from the students, with the Gryffindor students being the loudest.

"Voldemort is still alive!" Harry shouted, making many students including Hermione and Ron wince at the sound of that name. "And Professor Lupin wasn't a bad professor either!"

"He is dead!" Umbridge retorted sharply.

"He's not! You saw, didn't you! Everybody knows, don't they?" He glanced around at the majority of students, who all hesitantly and reluctantly nodded.

"You will need to be punished, Harry Potter. Detention with me at-"

"I think I can manage his punishment, Miss Umbridge," Reimu interrupted in a loud, solemn voice, the one that she used whenever she was starting to get serious with youkai. "He is my responsibility, after all."

"But_ I_ am the Hogwarts High Inquisitor." Umbridge said smugly.

"And _I _am a DADA professor," Reimu retorted coldly, unconsciously releasing some of her power and heating the room. "I will also be including his friends, Ron and Hermione, for personal reasons I have no need to inform you of." She turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "You three will meet me in my office at evening. Don't be later than 12:00." With that, she calmly began her lesson, ignoring the fact that all of the students, including Umbridge, were shuddering in fright at her previous aura.

"What you were given as written homework last night were patterns of a magic known as _Danmaku _in my homeland," Reimu explained, pointing to an extra sheet of the paper she had gotten Marisa to copy. "Danmaku consists of barrages of several bullets from tens to thousands. They all focus on forcing you to wriggle your way through the sophisticated patterns because that's the only way to survive. Spellcards are a form of this, and help cast powerful 'magic'. In my homeland, spellcard battles are duels utilizing the full potential of danmaku and spellcards, so it's important to know how to move through patterns if you're in a fierce life-or-death fight."

"But, err, Professor Reimu," Ron hesitated. "Normal spells aren't really based on patterns. They just fire at you."

"Didn't I say Danmaku consists of barrages of thousands of bullets?" Reimu smiled. "If Marisa and I train you all with Danmaku, then your dodging skills will grow to be quite impressive."

Marisa smirked. "Now boys and girls, we'll be showing you all a real spellcard battle outside! Get outside, and you'll get to see the excitement!"

"…"

Professor McGonagall was currently teaching her class as a loud boom was heard outside. She rushed to the window, and was quite bewildered by the sight out in the Quidditch field.

The two new DADA professors, Reimu and Marisa, were currently sparring each other with mind-baffling, impossible amounts of hexes. The fifth-years class and Umbridge also had the same expression as her, though they were more focused on avoiding any stray 'Danmaku' that would come their way occasionally.

"I-Impossible!" She exclaimed out loud, much to the interest of her class. What was more unexpected was when she rushed out of the room and down to the Quidditch field, panting as she saw the fight in full-view along with Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and a good amount of random students who had wanted to join into the fun. It was utterly mind-blowing, and no one could say a word as they watched the two professors perform a true 'spellcard battle'.

"Not bad!" Marisa yelled as Reimu launched a wide-range non-spellcard at her, the red and blue arrow-shaped projectiles heading towards the black-white magician. She quickly dodged with agile movements on her broomstick, which even Charlie Weasley would've goggled his eyes at.

"That girl could be on the Gryffindor team!" Fred said to his twin brother George, who were both, surprisingly, more amused than shocked.

"Golly, if she does, she'll be one of my two favorite girls in this world," George said in a teasing voice.

After a few minutes of intense and rapid fighting, the two girls broke off, each trying to gain some distance for them. Marisa flipped off her hat and grabbed an object from within, a small octagonal object. She smirked as she raised the object, and what happened next was quite unexpected for the Hogwarts staff and students.

Love Sign "Master Spark".

The huge beam of energy, much wider than Baisetsu Ume's version, exploded out of the object towards Reimu. It lasted for a full three seconds, and one could swear that a mountain in the very distance had been obliterated. Anybody from Gensokyo could dodge a beam of light, though, and that was how Reimu had suddenly appeared in front of Marisa, two Ying-Yang Orbs at her sides. They slammed mercilessly into her stomach with a dull _thunk_, and sent Marisa flying out of the Quidditch field. The professors and students could only watch in shock, surprise, and bafflement as the spellcard battle ended.

"Well, not bad," Marisa chuckled after she had recovered and gotten her broomstick back. "I'm still number 2 in all of Gensokyo, though."

Reimu merely snorted. "It's your fault for not noticing." They were on the ground now, and were currently trying to rid the many observers of their stun.

"H-how in Merlin's beard did you do that?" Professor McGonagall stammered.

"I suppose you want us to believe that it is magic?" Professor Snape sneered.

"No, I want you to believe it is Danmaku," Reimu replied calmly. She turned back to her students with a frightening smirk. "Now, let's get started with today's lesson!"


End file.
